


Distractions

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Minor plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona is trying to finish off a good book in her garden and Jae-ha decides to continue his work out. In the midst of summer, she gets a little distracted and he might have noticed. An invitation to watch movies suddenly seems a little more risky than normal. It must be the summer heat wave..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift I give to my friend Emily ~~~I hope you nosebleed ha ha~~~ Yona and Jae-ha here live in the same apartment complex and are neighbors at that. The two share an easy-going friendship with hints of spicy chemistry~.

That was the word for the day, or at least, the best word that came to mind to describe how nice it felt outside. The sun was high and barely a cloud to cover it, and though it could get devastatingly hot in the summer in –insert city- the humidity was tempered by the incoming cool breezes. Sitting on the roof of her apartment complex, the open space was just what she needed. In the corner of the roof was a small garden that had steadily begun stretching with the time both she and her friends had taken in caring for it or adding more plants. Beneath the shade of a parasol, she had chosen to lay comfortably on Jae-ha’s hammock instead of her usual chair. Since he lived next door and discovered her garden, he too had added something of his own. The garden now spoke of a little of everyone and on days she felt sad or just a touch lonely, she’d climb up the steps and feel a wave of peace wash over her.

Turning the page of her book, she hummed to herself quietly, completely immersed in the world of fiction.

“Good book?” A sensuous voice drawled, earning a soft yelp of startled surprise from her.

“Ah, Jae-ha!” He chuckled, resting a hand to his hip and eyeing her curled form on his hammock of all things. She hid her sheepish smile behind her book and he didn’t have the heart to glare, but he did have a means in him to tease her. “I see that your comfy.” Those doe-lavender eyes glittered with great mischief, and she shamelessly rested her head back, holding the book to her chin as she swayed side to side from her earlier momentum. “Yes. I didn’t know your hammock could be so comfy~. And it’s so big and wide, so there’s plenty of space for two.”

“That an invitation?” The words slipped out as a soft purr and she dismissed it easily with a soft laugh. “ What are you doing up here anyway?” He waved a hand over the length of his form. She then observed that he had tied his hair back into its usual rat tail, had donned over a simple black sweat shirt and his jogging pants. Given the small towel around his neck, he’d probably finished his usual free run.

“Had fun running?” Given the faint mark of sweat darkening the upper hem of his shirt, she’d wager he ran for quite a bit. She never would’ve thought her former teacher could be such an athletic man, but then, that explained a lot. He nodded, “I thought I’d do some mild exercising up here too. You mind?”

Mild? After running for so long, it was only mild?

“One of these day’s I’d love to understand your definition of extreme.”

He smirked deviously, and she caught the delightfully mischievous look that twinkled in those jade-colored eyes of his. “Don’t you even dare.” She added just as he opened his mouth, Yona waved her book at him as if it were a mocking blade. He chortled, than winked. “Fine, but _you_ made that one easy.”

 Yona made it a point to roll her eyes at him, focusing back to her book. “Go exercise, I want to finish my book.”

“Yes ma’am~” He teased, but left to walk a few paces away from her.

Lost in the fictional world of her magic and wonder, Yona lost track of time. The sun had shifted its position in the sky, a sign that noon was to come. A few clouds lazily drifted over her head, accompanied by the soft breeze that tugged at her scarlet curls.

Her ears picked up on a sound. When she looked up to the source, her book was forgotten. The sound was a grunt. Very male and clearly somewhat strained.

At some point while she had been engrossed in her book, he had taken off his sweat shirt. Granted, she’s seen the man shirtless before but lately she’s been noticing _more_. Though she could only see his back as he worked on his pushups. She watched as the muscles on his back bulged and coiled, his arm flexing then tightening as he used one hand to lift himself up from the floor. A nice sheen of sweat had his skin practically glowing beneath the hot rays of the sun. His skin a warm tan and good lord was she really ogling him?

She blinked, feeling the twinge of warmth seep down her spine. That same warmth flooded her cheeks with heat. One bead of sweat in particular caught her attention, and how odd was it that she felt thirsty while watching that one bead roll between his shoulder blades down his spine. _Mercy_.

He moved then, shifting to his use both hands and she gaped. She knew from experience and close calls from gravity that Jae-ha was strong. He was sturdy too.. That still didn’t mean she’d expect him capable of a handstand and doing that sort of push-up completely vertical.

His face looked so focused. And more.. **sweat**. Her tongue ran across her lips, moistening them.

She was getting thirsty.

Clearing her throat, she forced her gaze to the small cooler. Most of the ice had melted, but she had kept a few water bottles in it to stay chilled. Clearing her throat again, she called to him. “Uh.. Jae-ha?”

He lowered his legs and sprang back upright. “—Yeah?” He panted. She held up a water bottle and he smiled with a look of utter gratitude. He twisted the cap and let some of the water run over his temple, drizzling down his face before emptying the bottle. Strands of his dark hair stuck to his cheek, cooling the faint flush on his face from exercising. Yona swallowed. What was up with her? And why was her heart pounding? It’s _just_ Jae-ha.

She plucked another cold bottle and offered it. “Don’t you think you’ve trained enough? I mean, how much more fit can you get?”

Lowering a half full bottle, he winked. “Noticed did you?” And for a second there, she thought he had caught her staring earlier. Cheeks a touch pink, she quickly retorted. “Jae-ha you’re about as healthy as a horse. I can’t see the reason why you do this almost.. every day I think?”

He shrugged deep emeralds boring into her with clear amusement. Without asking, he took the edge of his hammock and seated himself by her legs. It wasn’t so unusual between them, since back in either of their respected apartments, she would do the same to him. The sudden weight caused her to slide closer to him and he smiled when she squeaked as it swayed.

“I’m the type of person who just can’t sit still I guess.” He answered after gaining his bearings. She felt too aware of her folded calves pressed against his thigh. Closing her book, she stared at him. Now that she thought about it, he never did stay still for long unless he was reading a book or watching a movie with her.

“Actually what I should say is that I don’t like being cooped up for long. I’m an active sort of guy.”

Active _and_ energetic given his age. A water droplet fell from one of his longer bangs, collecting at the tip to roll down the smooth line of his cheek. “And yet you don’t always look this energetic when I ask you to spar with me.” She often had asked him to help her keep up with her tai chi and self-defense lessons. Try as she might, each round would end up turning into playful banter. Though it wasn’t the first time he had her pinned, now that she thought about it.

He smirked, than leaned dangerously closer to her. His large hands settled to the side of her head, his torso nearly blanketing her smaller frame. She caught the smell of his earlier work out mixed with some natural spice purely his own. She was started to get lightheaded.

“Why my dear Yona~. Are you saying I’m not energetic when we’re together?” He mused, his lazy smile melting into a provocative grin. “I always have enough energy to spare for you.” Yona huffed, “Apparently. I thought I was doing great keeping up with you, but you beat me every time we train.”

“It’s called _stamina_ ~.” Wings fluttered in her stomach from the way he purred the word, the tips of his hair brushing her cheek. Her face felt warm and she knows he’s definitely doing this on purpose. The jerk.

And she was still thirsty. Trying her best to appear unaffected by… _**Him**_. She gave his chest a slight push, hoping to any god above that he did not notice her hands lingering on him when she gave him a mock ‘shove’. Not that it mattered, the man did not budge.

“Now you’re not trying to push me away are you?” She made a face, lifting her book to swat him.

He laughed with good merriment, than kissed her temple before standing up. Yona felt the hammock sway with her and resisted the urge to smile in spite of herself. She blinked when he offered a hand to her.

“Going to head back inside and take a shower, want to join me for a movie?”

She tapped the book to her chin, eyeing the sky. “Hm, do I finish this good book or do I accept your invitation. What’s a girl to do?” Her eyes drifted to his hand and he had a knowing look. When she stretched her hand for help, he gave her a quick pull, tugging her out of the hammock effortlessly.

Stumbling, she steadied herself with his help. He chuckled, not yet releasing her hand.

“Then make yourself comfortable while I shower.” Turning on his heel, he led her back down the steps to his apartment. Yona would have thought that men were messy or sloppy, or at least that was what the stereotype had led her to believe. Jae-ha’s place was nicely organized and tidy. If she had to say there was any sort of mess, maybe it’d be the books occasionally piled up on the coffee table or the cat toys for his pet somewhere along the floor.

Familiar with the interior of his home, she sat on the sofa while Jae-ha wandered down the hall to start the shower. Perhaps she’d wait on him to finish before picking out a movie.

Folding her legs beneath her once more as she got comfortable, she opened her book to read again. Try as she might to focus on the words, her mind kept drifting back to what she’d seen earlier. How his shirt had stuck to him like a second skin. She shook her head, get a grip girl. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him looking like _that_.

Jae-ha had good taste and the times he’d taken her out for fun, he had dressed up in casual to semi-formal wear. He always looked good, but she hadn’t thought much about it. Yes, she knew he was handsome but.. How as it that Kaguya had said it once?

Her older friend’s voice echoed in her mind. “ _You never once thought the man looked delicious?_ ”

She blushed, recalling how up at the garden’s roof she had felt thirsty. That didn’t make sense. Why would she think of Jae-ha like food? He wasn’t something she could eat. She closed her book and bit back a groan. “I think I’ll drink some water after all.” She mumbled, rising to her feet to find herself a drink. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, she felt Jae-ha’s cat rub against her calf.

“Ah, hey Lao.” She greeted, the former stray was taken in by Jae-ha. It had a bad leg and its fur was a little matted here and there, but compared to what it looked like when Jae-ha had first brought him in, the old cat looked good.

Sipping the water thoughtfully, she watched his cat jump to the counter and paw for her attention. Giggling, she stroked his chin. “Been a good boy? I should have Yue play with you later.” The cat purred beneath her fingertips, tail twitching at the mention of her own feline. The two were strays and certainly had their little scars, but whenever they were together Yona had found the sight of Yue and him endearing. A large tom cat with a smaller feline that looked all the world frail to others.

“You should bring Yue over next time, I think he misses her.” Rumbled a deep voice. She turned her head in direction of the archway only to spot Jae-ha coming into the kitchen. He had a calm smile on his face, his sea-blue eyes staring at her patiently. His long, wet hair clung to his back, free and loose, a rare sight. His jeans hung loose while his white t-shirt looked like a second skin. Yona did her best to tear her eyes away from the ridges she could see that outlined a well sculpted chest. The blush that had faded from her skin suddenly returned tenfold. _Get a grip!_

Thankfully he had not noticed, for his cat had drawn his attention with a greeting ‘meow’.

A large hand caught the tip of the bottle in her hand, tugging it from her to take a drink. She turned on her heel, moving to his living room because if she kept staring at him he was bound to notice and she had no real clever answers to rely on if he asked or teased her.

“I’m going to pick out a DVD.” She heard him chuckle a “Sure thing.”


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha isn't blind and he wasn't born yesterday, but does he dare cross that delicate line between friendship and romance? How will Yona respond as the distance between them shrinks more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue tension~. Also quick recap, to those who haven't caught the hints yet or will further on; Yona is all grown up, out of highschool and studying in college. Jae-ha was a former teacher of hers who happened to be her neighbor ~~Lucky girl~~. Also we all know Yona doesn't like playing the damsel card, so would it be so unusual to ask her neighbor to help her exercise? -waggles brows-  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own akatsuki no yona~.

Jae-ha was many things but blind he was not. Though he initially hadn’t been sure if he’d seen right. He remembered when he first came up the steps and saw her _not_ in her seat but **his** hammock. No one just ever sat in his hammock, let alone laid in it. Hak had learned this the hard way. Jae-ha had found him in his hammock looking way too comfortable and with one swift kick he had the punk on the floor. That had certainly taught him.

But to see Yona, curled up on something of his so comfortably.. He didn’t know why but it stirred something in him. Her sun-kissed skin had a soft glow from the warmth of the day. Her red hair swaying with the breeze passed curve of her shoulders, long lashes framing deep violets that could drown a man with their innocence and intensity. She had chosen to wear one of her cute summer dresses; it was pale blue, clinging to her frame comfortably. The skirt of her dress had risen up her knees, exposing more of her skin to his eyes. Focused on her book, she had not really noticed him and he had taken his time admiring her.

When he caught her attention the sudden heat to her cheeks screamed silent guilt, but if it was her, he could tolerate her taking his hammock. He wondered if this was the same feeling he got when she had borrowed one of his shirts. It was an odd.. primal yet very male sense of satisfaction.

What. The. _Hell_?

He wasn’t some savage animal and Yona was a student-- _former_ student. She was in college studying up on law and he couldn’t be prouder. But seeing her eyes twinkle with good-humored mischief had riled him up a little. And though she had meant it innocently, some of her phrasing did get to him.

Sometimes he wondered if she was cruel on purpose. _Stamina.._ He remembered training with her, correcting her in terms of self-defense. He also remembered how they’d worked up a sweat and how he’d pinned her on more than one occasion. He told himself it was to ensure she could protect herself from other men or worse but.

There was something to be said about when he had her chest to the mat, his back easing against her and her lavender eyes darkening to a hue of deep sapphire, flashing defiance. Those wild waves of red splayed around her like a halo, her slender neck exposed and tempting him to lean closer. To bite or lick at that bit of skin just to see if she’d respond the way he’d _wish_ she would. Yona had felt hot beneath his palm, adrenaline rushing through them both and he cursed her training habits since he generally left feeling more wound up then unwound. And she was a scrappy fighter. Her heel had connected to his stomach and he found himself flat on her back with her straddling his chest. Her eyes glowing with such bemused pride, her mouth twisted into an open grin. The only word that came to mind was one; **Shit.**

Gods, what has this girl done to him? It hadn’t been intentional for him to feel so strongly for her, even as he watched her mature. Observed the subtle changes that came with time, from her hair that she had trimmed short rebelliously to how it had grown into soft red waves he wanted to entangle into his hands. How she had grown an inch or so, still a head shorter then him but he didn’t mind, she made up for it by wearing those feminine heels of hers that drew his attention to shapely legs. Yes, she wasn’t some high school kid anymore, not that he could honestly admit to looking at her that way. She was his cute and sweet neighbor, and now.

Now _what?_

When he trained to distract himself and clear his head. He had felt her eyes on him, roaming. Purposely he’d slowed his movements, curiously eyeing her. She had not notice his eyes flickering to her, but oh, he’d seen her react. Saw how her indigo eyes had gotten stormy violet, her brow furrowing in contemplation.

And when her lips parted, the pink of her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip.. He’d sucked in a breath.

He did noticed since her graduation, that things have been different between them. Sometimes when they touch, it’d linger longer than before. He’d let her lay against him when they watched movies and that closeness became natural. Neither of them spoke up about it.

Now there was an unknown intensity drawing them to one another. He felt flattered, certainly. And he was without a doubt attracted; the problem in itself lied with Yona. Since her first love and heartbreak, they had danced around their mutual attraction and he had said before he was fine with how things were. _No rush_.

But damn if she kept looking at him like that if he wasn’t going to have some kind of **reaction**. A cold shower was definitely needed. While the cool water rushed over his heated skin, easing some of the tension, he had thought back on the close calls. Yona was a special girl, yes. And he had not been the only one to notice unfortunately. Hak had been pawing for her attention for years, often too aggressively for Jae-ha’s aesthetics. Yona even confided how she felt alarmed, feeling as if Hak wanted to devour her-or rather that was the impression he exuded. Yona couldn't have been more right.

Eventually it became too much and she turned him down outright. Yona clarified to the man how she only saw him as a dear friend, her feelings purely platonic. Much like that of two siblings, at least on her part. She acknowledged her slightly selfish requests of him and apologized if they were misleading, but that certainly wasn't her intention. Jae-ha could not have been happier that day and it was a bonus she spent the evening with him after musing over what transpired. Naturally he helped cheer her up and in no time she was smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

Focusing back to his current predicament, he casually finished her half of the drink. Now he had caught the signs. Hell, she looked distracted just seconds ago and now he was certain it was not in his head or just his imagination getting the better of him.

“Any genre in particular?” She called out, breaking his reverie.

“I’m not picky.” He answered, tossing the bottle in the recycle bin and walking to the living room next. There she was, leaning forward to read over titles of his DVD collection, oblivious to where her surroundings yet again. His eyes traveled from the nape of her neck exposed by her split waves, down to the taunting edge of her skirt. He could just barely catch the creamy expanse of her thighs, if she bent forward more..

Christ, why did girls have to wear such short skirts these days?

Sitting on the couch, he waited for her to insert the disc and play the movie, pointedly veering his gaze to the tv. When she leaned against him, resting her head on the crook of his neck, he inhaled her scent, catching the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla. However, she pulled away-ah, had she sensed his intent already?

“Jae-ha..” She turned, brows furrowing as she faced him.

“Yeah? What?” He waited. Thoughts scattered as she rose to her knees before him, her hand reaching out and his heart stuttered. Her fingers curled around a few damp strands of his hair.

“Your hair is still wet. Are you trying to get sick?” _Oh._ Disappointment flashed in his eye but she didn’t notice it. Instead he smiled, casually resting his hand on the small of her back to help her balance. Wouldn’t want her to fall now would he? She didn’t seem to mind.

“Give me that towel.” Before he could reply, she’d slid it from around his neck, slowly. He said nothing as she carefully eased it over his head, drying his hair out with gentle massaging circles. She was pampering him, actually spoiling him wasn’t she? An odd warmth spread through his chest, even tinting his cheeks when she scooted close enough that he could prop his chin to her forearm.

She didn’t seem to mind him resting his temple against her neck, though the warmth of his breath as he sighed did bring out a flutter of wings in her stomach. She was gentle in moving the towel down the longer strands of his hair, squeezing carefully and trying not to pull. She repeated this process for several minutes until satisfied. Yona beamed, “Done.” He didn’t say anything as she dropped the towel on the sofa’s headboard. Using her hands, her fingers rose to brush some of his bangs away from his face. The gesture felt intimate, tender and oh so natural between them. He was so close, he could probably count her lashes. Her lips parted, enticing him silently.

“… I’m going to kiss you.” He blurted, and she stared, eyes wide. A soft tinge of pink rushing to her cheeks. His eyes dark and stormy like the high tide. Yona felt frozen like a rabbit before the jungle cat. She _knows_ Jae-ha, knew that he wasn’t lying. In one heartbeat, the gap between them was sealed with a kiss.

Her mouth felt soft, vulnerable, but he kept the kiss chaste while her mind caught up with her body. Yona’s ears warmed, her hands steady atop his shoulders and in another shy heartbeat, her lips moved against his. Her hands slid up to the nape of his neck, stroking the skin there and he released a throaty chuckle. The hand that had rested on the small of her back traced her spine, feeling her quiver.

“Yona..” He murmured her name softly, pulling back. Though uncertain, she didn’t let him stop. Her mouth settled over his again and he closed his eyes. _Soft_. Each of her kisses where so soft and he felt his leg twitch. His tongue ran across the seam of her lips, felt her shiver again and he could almost taste the passion burning beneath her skin. His blood was humming and he drew her closer still until she hovered over his lap. Her fingers weaved through his damp hair, nails caressing at his scalp. He inhaled sharply, his tongue passing between her lips to caress her deeply. She moaned involuntarily, the sound swallowed by him. _Fuck_.

Jae-ha wasn’t shy about touching her, but to her surprise, he kept his hands moderately civil. He would only trace her arms or her sides, his touch slow yet deliberate enough that her toes were starting to curl. When they parted, she struggled to catch her breath, chest rising and falling with each intake. His hand found her cheek, guiding her closer until her forehead rested against his. Something in his eyes made her skin tingle.

“If you don’t want to go on any further..” He began, fully aware of her innocence and lack of experience. Yona felt abashed, her body still buzzing from their kisses. His question sweet and thoughtful, she'd expect no less from him. It was so like Jae-ha to consider her feelings. She felt foolish for not being courageous enough to give into her desires earlier and kiss him sooner when she had the opportunities to try. Yona's lips quirked into a slow, shy smile. 

Cheeks burning, she brought her finger brushed his cheek. “I..” Sighing, she closed her eyes, her nose skimming against his. “I remember the first time we kissed and.. Both that time and now.. I enjoyed it. I _liked_ it.  I’m not sure how to put it into words but, I like being with you Jae-ha.” Her heart thrummed against her ribs, so much so that her head buzzed. She swallowed nervously, suddenly eyeing his neck. Ah, this was embarrassing! The hand to her cheek stroked her skin, and she gasped.

Jae-ha captured her lips again in a passionate kiss, his hand sliding up the nape of her neck to entwine into her hair. The kiss was long and sensual enough that it sent heat spiraling straight to her gut. She made a soft sound from the back of her throat and Jae-ha tore his mouth away to kiss along her neck. Heat sparked and the intensity of it had her mind reeling and body shivering with a foreign desire. 

When she lifted her lashes to look at his face, she felt her heart stop—then double in speed. There was a heated hunger in his eyes that spoke of things she may not be aware of yet but whatever dark promises her had in mind, her body felt willing. He kissed along her jawline, his mouth tracing her pulse and feeling it flutter. His tongue swirled over skin, his teeth marking her without hesitancy wishing the world would know she was to be his. How many times had he caught he wandering eyes of other men watching her. Wanting her. Though she is not aware of it, he knew several men who had fallen for Yona. They could not help but be swept away by her fiery gaze and disarming smile. She had grown up into a wise and beautiful woman. Long red hair that shimmered in the sun, asking to be tamed by his hands. Dark lashes that framed eyes a shade of indigo so deep, he feared he’d willingly drown in them. She was like no other woman he’d ever met in his life. The unbridled kindness of her heart warmed him inside and when she laughed, he felt alight with joy. If it had been up to him, perhaps he would’ve locked her away from the ugly and cruel ways of the world. He would keep her radiant smile and innocent ways to himself.

So much for hating _that_..

Yona’s nails dug into his shoulders. A low sound rumbled from his chest and she tilted her head back, granting him better access. Her breath hitched when his mouth traveled lower, leaving a heated trail of fire on her skin. When his mouth paused just over the upper hemline of her dress, she nearly groaned in protest.

She was just about to call his name when he caught her line of vision. While never breaking eye contact, he pinched the end of her ribbon with his teeth, then _pulled_. She made a soft “Oh!” When the ribbon smoothly unfolded, then slipped out of the fabric of her dress and fluttered to the floor. Her dress top loosened, the sleeves and dress sliding down her skin in one smooth motion, pooling at her hips. She hadn't worn a bra, for it wasn’t required with certain summer dresses. The soft nubs of her pink areola and creamy breast exposed.   

He held her wrist gently, stopping her from covering up just yet and leaned back into his seat, admiring her. Shamelessly looking her over with such possessive and raw heat, it left her breathless. No man has ever looked at her like that. Yona didn’t have much experience with romance or men, but she eventually discovered Hak’s interest in her. She remembered feeling startled because of how.. How he had looked at her like she was his or something. A raw hunger in his gaze that left her alert and confused. But that had scared her and she certainly didn’t see anything attractive about it either.

Yet Jae-ha.. The way his eyes roamed over her partially nude form, his hand sliding up her arms. The tips of his fingers and knuckles would skim then down her stomach- which was doing flips-, and brush the soft underside of her  breast, but he did not grope them. Not yet. He took his time, admiring her like a painting.

“You’re.. beautiful Yona..” The way he said it, she felt her face burn even as her lashes lowered. She lost her voice to his sincerity. Something in her heart swelled, her fingers fiddling with the lower hem of his shirt while she struggled for words. How could he be so sweet? Was it fair that he was the only one to be admired? This wasn’t like anything she’d seen in movies or shows with her friends. Willing herself to be brave, she raised her hands to tug at his shirt. For a moment his eyes had darken, watching her as she curled the shirt to rise higher over his stomach and expose taught muscles she knew he had hidden. “… You too.” She murmured, meeting his gaze. “I want to see Jae-ha too..”

“… Take it off for me then.” He reasoned good-naturedly, watching her through heavy molten jade. She knew that if her hands could blush, they would be as red as her ears. Still, she remained seated to his lap and carefully worked on gathering the end of his shirt. Swallowing thickly, she lifted the dark material higher and inch by inch, more of his skin was revealed to her eyes. Each ridge and curve of his muscles twitching, coiled and chiseled from his dedication to training. Jae-ha was beautiful.. She had never known a man to be beautiful before but, he truly is. She was careful of lifting it passed his head, and didn’t mind how his hair had gotten tousled in the process. She forgot he was watching her, her hands of their own accord settling over his chest. When he breathed in, she felt his chest expand beneath the pads of her fingers. Tentatively, she skimmed her fingers down, taking in how he’d twitch or the way his stomach would tense while she traced the hard lines embedded into his skin. He felt solid, yes, but not ‘rock hard’ as she’d heard the term before. His skin felt smooth to her. Was that normal of a man?

“.. What.. Do I do now, Jae-ha?” She flushed, meeting his gaze. He had a hand over his mouth, eyes screwed shut. Hands still on his chest, she leaned forward, inching up on his lap. When her hands slid down to steady herself on his stomach, he quivered beneath her.

She caught the faint tinge of red dusting his cheek. Raising her hands to gently ease over his wrist, she wondered. Was he possibly.. _nervous?_ Wasn’t he the one who had more experience in these matters out of the two of them? As if not wanting to startle him, she drew his hand down slowly to reveal his face.

“Jae-ha..?” She inquired softly. For a second, she thought the faint red on his cheeks had darkened, and her heart raced. Before she could confirm it, he kissed her, deeply and with little to no reservation that when he finally broke away, she was panting. “Jae--" He kissed her again, her mind crumbling. During his retaliation, her nails dug into his skin, small crescents leaving faint marks. He _growled_ against her mouth.

“Yona..” The way he breathed out her name, as if savoring it, only fueled the heat pooling between her thighs. His mouth closed over one nipple, the sudden heat of his mouth accompanied by the stroke of his tongue had her absolutely melting. Her hands had threaded through his hair, pushing back at the dark locks, nails occasionally scrapping at his scalp. Catching how his shoulders flexed along with his back, she knew she’d done something right. Blazing her nails down his shoulder blades, he shuddered visibly this time and groaned. The vibrations it sent from her chest to her core had flinch and gasp when his teeth scrapped over her sensitized nub.

“J-Jae-ha wh-"

“Yona..” There was a soft edge in his voice, his eyes hiding nothing of his desire. “If you keep that up, I really might just devour you here and now.” If she wasn’t already so lightheaded or aroused, she might have countered with a ‘ _you kind of are_ ’. Instead, with her mind still buzzing with hormones, her hands caught the side of his face and she kissed him herself. He froze, clearly surprised, but it didn’t last long when she tugged his hair, letting her teeth nip at his bottom lip. His tongue lashed out punishingly against her lips, invading her mouth and challenging her.

While her hold in his hair had tightened, his hands had decided to slide further up her thigh, feeling his way up the curve of her body, tracing her underwear and squeezing. She jolted; the sudden roll of her hips to his caused something hard to rub against her dampening underwear. Even Jae-ha groaned at the contact, Yona arched beneath him, wanting to feel that friction again. Both his hands gripped her hips, guiding her closer. “Haa, “ She panted, closing her mouth over his again after another roll of her hips.

The friction she felt was maddening, but Jae-ha would have none of that. He was already playing a dangerous game with his crumbling will. He squeezed her hips, pinning them to his lap to keep her from moving again. Even as he throbbed noticeably between her thighs, he took his time savoring her skin. Caressing her with his mouth and distracting her with another slow kiss while one of his hands slipped beneath her skirt.

She gasped when his fingers stroked over her underwear, her thighs clenching in reflex. His mouth caught the lobe of her ear, his tongue lavishing it into his mouth. She slumped against him, his fingers taking advantage of her distracted state of mind to stroke over the delicate cotton. He could feel the dampness of the material, the few beads that had escaped to roll down her inner thigh.

“So _wet.._ ” He murmured hotly against her neck, pleased with her response. He tugged away the flimsy barrier, letting his knuckle brush her folds as a warning. Her breath hitched at the intimate caress. One long finger slipped into her and he groaned against her skin hotly. _Tight.._ Her inner walls clench greedily around his invading finger, the softest whimper escaping her swollen lips.

“Sensitive aren’t we Yona?” He purred, the deep timbre of his voice caressing her like warm silk. She felt hot, dazed and far too lost to think straight. She managed a nod against him, choosing to focus her mouth on **his** neck. The feel of her lips and her teeth when she nipped him, licked and _shit_ , she found that weak spot just beneath his ear. He tensed, closing his eyes to the pleasurable sensation even as he allowed his finger to swirl inside of her, stretching her. Another finger joining the first while he struggled to catch his breath and some sense of patience. He had to be careful with her for what was to happen next.

He didn’t want to make her first time _entirely_ painful. He wanted it to be memorable for her. Keeping that in mind, he tried distracting his mind with anything he found unattractive. Hak dressed as a girl-so **not** sexy, but it helped. He swirled his fingers further in, then out, deftly twisting them until she muffled a sudden cry against his shoulder. “Damn.” He breathed, feeling her fluids beginning to seep down his knuckles. He continued his ministrations, amplifying her pleasure with the occasional open mouth kiss over her soft mounds.

She was so sensitive- _Responsive_ , and this was a first of many things to come. It didn’t take long for her to crack, her body coiling to each stroke of his fingers. He felt her shatter in his hands and **hell** , he nearly came watching her. Completely wanton.

 _Beautiful_.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he wordlessly rose up to his feet and carried her to his room. At her dazed, yet questioning look, he grounded out. “Bed. _Now._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaww cliffy~~~! -dodges bricks-  
> Well it's not like you can't guess what's gonna happen next right?  
> Rate and Review~!


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeha is like a composer, masterfully stroking away at the hidden fire within his young lover's heart and body. Yona melts to his touch and caress, revealing sides of herself she never knew existed and oh, she is passionate and sublime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to the good part~! Ha ha, so sorry for the wait my lovely dears. I do hope this was worth the wait~! Finally on my winter break after grueling weeks of finals and exams ~~the horror~~. Enjoy the smuts below~ <3

She didn’t protest. Letting him lay her down carefully on the bed once they entered his room.  Yona raised her hips, allowing him to pull off the rest of her clothing in one sweep. She leaned upright, grasping the side of his face to kiss him feverishly. He panted, gently grasping her hands to pull them down, even as his lips lingered for another searing kiss. “.. _Patience_..” He whispered into her mouth, more for him then her.

“Nn..” Her lips pursed together in a pout and he chuckled, considering he’d be more than happy to comply was this not been her first time. He wanted it to be memorable to her, make it into a beautiful memory. Yona allowed her head to fall back, her brain fuzzy until she heard the sound of something unzip. Curiously, she refocused her gaze on him. From the red-orange rays shining through the window of his room, she watched as he stripped his pants off. His arms flexed while he leaned over to let his pants slide passed his narrow hips. Her eyes found the hard line of stomach, than zeroed in on his evident erection. She had no basis to compare his length or size with, but words failed her. Her cheeks flushed at the liquid leaking from the broad tip. Once more, she felt that same sensation from earlier today- _Thirsty_ .

“Yona..” He called to her, his voice deep and low, brushing at her insides far too intimately. Some of his hair had fallen over his eye, yet the one visible eye had her frozen on the spot. Stormy blue eyes that held a possessive heat in them, shamelessly roaming over her body to drift back to her face. Her heart pounded like thunder in her ears, her knee’s week and she was grateful he had laid her on the bed first. He only smirks, and rightly so she’d wager.

The bed shifted as he crawled over her, her knee’s locked together in reflex. He started a slow trace up her ankle, palming her calf, while distracting her with another kiss. The flat of his calloused palms rising up her thigh to brace her knees, and gently he pried them apart, watching how her eyes had widen, face flushed innocently.

“Yona.. I have to ask but, have you ever.. Tried?” If her face could burn into the same shade of red as her hair, he was pretty sure it could. The young-would-be-lover shook her head, squeaking a soft. “.. N-no..” Lili had tried to get her to read some romantic books. When she actually **tried** reading them, _well_ , she had felt too flustered to even bother continuing.

Did she know what sex was? Yes. Has she ever tried anything to herself? _No_.

“Your..” She began, and he nodded for her to continue when she hesitated. “You’re the only one I’ve done just about anything with.” She hid her face in her hands, feeling far too embarrassed.

His hands found her wrist, pulling them away. He kissed her palm first, then the other until she was looking back at him. His smile gentle, even pleased.

“I’m glad and happy to hear that.” He placed a light kiss to her lips, adding. “You’ve know idea how much that alone means to me.” And she felt him slide his mouth down her neck, kiss after kiss, he continued his southward journey, murmuring praises that left her heart pounding and aching.

A delicious sense of anticipation had her holding her breath when he parts her thighs again, nestling between them. Her fingers skim over her creamy thigh, a few teasing kisses trailed further inward. She heard the sweetest promises, could feel the care in each caress that left with so much emotions, she didn’t know what to do with them. His warm breath blows across her intimately, stimulating her already wet sex and causing her to squirm.

“Nn! Jae-ha!” His grin was utterly wolfish. Large palms curled into her thighs, keeping her in place as his mouth dipped into her. Yona’s chest rose with her sudden intake, for she had only recently came undone to his skilled fingers. His tongue circled her clit, and she gasped when the sinful appendage was thrust into her. Her fingers clawed for some form of leverage, grasping at the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Soft, breathless moans filled the room, and gods she didn’t know if she wanted him to stop or not stop at all.

Suddenly, she’s at that pinnacle of pleasure, dangling at the edge. _So close._

Her stomach coiled with tension, and he then he hummed, using his thumb to caress her clit once more. Pleasure ripples through her core in waves, spreading through her entire body in a sudden tidal roar. She sagged into the mattress, beads of sweat now rolling down her chin and neckline.

Dazed, she vaguely felt the mattress shift, her body still trying to catch up with her mind. A kiss was placed on her stomach, then between her breasts, her neck until she lilted her chin to meet Jae-ha’s lips in a slow kiss that made her toes curl again. The taste unique but not unlikeable-was it hers?

“Glad you enjoyed that,” He murmured in a husky voice, “But for the next part, I think its best we switch positions.”

“Switch positions?” Confusion clouded her face, her mind still working on getting back down to earth. “What do you mean?” He chuckled, “You’ll understand in a minute.” He hovered over her for a moment, stroking her cheek.

She nodded. “Okay.” It wasn’t fair that she’d be the only one allowed to feel good. Her fingers curled around his, and timidly met his gaze. “Will you feel good too?”

He froze, eyes widening. She spied sudden heat dusting his cheeks. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, face still warm. “.. You really shouldn’t say things like _that_.” He mumbled.

“Eh?” His arms encircled her waist, and with a grunt, he rolled to his back, dragging her with him. She gasped, hands clinging to his shoulders. Jaeha shifted on his elbows until he rested his head comfortably on several pillows. With her hands sliding to his chest, she shifted up. “J-Jae-ha?”

There was that dark look again. Yona shivered when his hands slide to the back of her thighs, murmuring “Yona.. Raise yourself up.”

Flushed, and still dazed, she followed his instruction, felt his broad tip rub against her lower lips. He used one hand to help keep himself positioned, grunting out, “Okay now.. Just a little patience and. This will hurt a bit.”

She nodded, resting her forehead against his. “O-Okay..” Inch by inch, she felt him slide into her warmth. Yona arched over him, wanting more even as her breath hitched. He gritted his teeth, brows furrowing with concentration as he eased himself further into her.

She felt pricks of pain crack across her stomach, a dagger like pain piercing at her sternum, down to her hips. When she stiffened, a soft whimper of pain slipping from her lips-he stilled instantly. She shook her head, circling her arms around his neck. “Nn.. No, I want this.” He felt hot, foreign and hard. Stretching her slowly, and in a blink of a few tears, they were connected as intimately as possible. And he felt it, felt that thin barrier break in that one move.

He kissed away her tears, whispered against her lips, “Damn...” He released a puff of air, closing his eyes at the sensation. She held him like a glove, and he wasn’t sure yet if she wanted him to move yet, knew she must still be feeling the first bit of pain.

Yona shuddered, moaned against his mouth. Her blood on fire, her mind hazed with a hunger like she never knew before.  “Jae-ha. Please.” He raised his hands to her hip, nodding and feeling more and more like a starved wolf. “Nn.. Raise your hips a little.” She raised her hips, feeling him slide out some, than he lowered her down, starting a steady rhythm. He felt like velvet steel, branding her insides with each rise and fall of her hips. The initial pain ebbed away slowly, melting witch each steady thrust of his hips. Soft moans spilled from her mouth along with his name.

“More..” She pleaded, nails digging into his back and he growled, purposely slowing his pace. “More?” When he stopped, she made a keening sound of frustration. His mouth brushed at her ear, drawing in the lobe into her mouth. “Say it Yona..”

“Yes..!” He rolled over, pulling himself out to raise her knee over his hip. When he snapped his hips, she cried out at new depth, fingers frantically tugging at the sheets. She was slick with perspiration, and he kept his pace controlled, nearly drawing himself out completely only to roll his hips back. He embedded himself into her deeply, wanting it to feel like they weren’t even two separate beings. No, he wanted them to feel as one.

One heart. One soul.

He watched her writhe beneath him, how her long lashes rose and fell with each wave of pleasure. Her skin glowing, radiant in her passions, the lavender of her eyes smoky with heat and her lips swollen-parting to release those sweet sounds that excited him even more. Her flaming hair spread out like a halo around her head, waves tumbling down her shoulders.  She was so beautiful.

His stomach flexed when she reached out to him, nails biting down his chest and he groaned at the prick of pain and pleasure. He grasped her hands, a bead of sweat rolling down his jaw. “That’s it.” He whispered, and shuddered when her walls contracted around him. Oh she was close.

Her fingers clutched his, her breath caught suddenly as she arched beneath him. He swallowed her moans with his lips, and when she locked her calves around his hips-he lost it.

The mattress squeaked in protest at their movements, the sun setting from behind the parted opening of the curtain. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed in with the sound of feminine and masculine pleasure.

Yona’s eyes snapped and with a hoarse cry her vision went white, the wave of pleasure blinding and Jae-ha milked her through it. “ _Hah_.. Yona..” He panted, pulsing inside of her, and his climax hit him like a tidal wave. His blood roared and he felt her climax again with the force of his release.

Breath ragged, Yona closed her eyes and felt him gently ease out of her. Yona shuddered, than carefully shifted back up to the pillow. Jaeha laid beside her, sweeping her hair back with a gentle hand. Her lips quirked, her muscles and bones no better than jello. His arm circled her waist, where he tucked her under his chin. His nose nuzzled into her cheek, “Mn.. This was not how I thought today would go.”

Feeling shy, she peeked up at him. “What.. Do we do now?”

He tugged the blanket over their forms, kissing her brow. “Now we do this thing we call snuggling. See snuggling is--.”She swatted his arm, “Jaeha!”

He kissed her, but catching her inquisitive stare he sighed, brushing her hair back. He knew he wanted her. Wanted to taste her. Touch her. Feel her in a way no one else could. And now that he has, he’ll want more. But would she comply with his selfishness?

“What does Yona dear want?”

“I want.. This. I mean.. Can I stay with you?” He looked at her, studied her shy yet honest expression, the way she held his gaze almost stubbornly. “We’ve danced around it but this time.. I’d like to try this out, seriously.” Intertwining his hand with hers, he placed a kiss over it. She could feel him smile against her skin, his eyes sparkling like emerald gems.

“I hope you realize.. That I won’t let you go Yona..” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and ignoring the slight sting to her hips. “That’s fine! Then I won’t let go of Jaeha!” She laughed when he grunted, cheeks darkening.

“O-Oi! Yona be careful we just-”

“It’s called snuggling,” She batted her lashes innocently, watching his eyes narrow. “It’s what two people- _Eeek_!” He rolled her over, kissing over her cheek and neck, his hands dancing along her sides. “Kyaa! Ha ha-Jaeha!” She squealed. His gaze softened, causing butterfly wings to brush her insides. It was something in the way he kissed her forehead, then her eyes, nose and finally her lips.. Something about it, almost had Yona thinking he was saying ‘I love you’..

In turn, she raised her hands to his cheek, kissing his chin, the tip of his nose, the scar over his temple.. And then his lips. He didn’t dare say the words yet, but hoped he understood. It was when she felt him gently tuck the blanket around her, drawing her close that she was certain he knew.

Exhaustion seeped in and t didn’t take long for her to fall asleep to the lulling rhythm of his heart and gentle warmth. She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment~! I'd love to hear what you guys think~! <3  
> Disclaimer: Don't own Akatsuki no Yona

**Author's Note:**

> Bwa ha ha, not at the good bits yet but getting there~~. ~~How many enjoyed yona's choice of words? She's so adorably dense~~~.   
>  Disclaimer: Don't own akatsuki no yona~.


End file.
